cdnfandomcom-20200214-history
Aphin's Place
A bar on the Zakera Ward of the Citadel. First founded by Aphin Protretho, Aphin’s Place is a stately, muted bar with an aquatic theme. Counters hold aquariums for fish from several garden planets, particularly from Mannovai and Solregit, and the back wall features a screen that usually plays videos of oceans from across the galaxy. The center of the bar’s island holds a shrine dedicated to its former owners, the aforementioned Protretho and Martello Hasta (one retired and living in seclusion, the other killed during the Final Battle at Earth). It also holds a hat belonging to the late Clint van Wallach, a bounty hunter and friend of Protretho’s who died in the Who Goes There 2 story arc. Aphin’s Place is now owned by Emon Spiza, who for a while managed it from afar as he worked volunteer duty with the Forgotten Daughters Foundation in Spain. It has gained a small reputation for rowdiness as musicians from Sniper’s Touch play traditional turian folk music once a week. Conventions Standard Hours of Operation * About 2:00 to 00:00, Citadel Standard Time (based on a 20-hour day) * Battis and Ahsaala play once a week at the bar from 16:00 to 00:00, during which it is considerably louder and more crowded with turians. Rules * Aphin’s Place is a bar in the Wards of the Citadel; as such, customers (players and associated NPCs) are expected to follow the law at all times. Discussing “legally ambiguous activities” is fine, but avoid broadcasting it at the bar. Violators will be forcibly ejected and/or referred to Citadel Security. * Due to both sentimental and legal reasons, attempting to mess with the shrine in the bar is extraordinarily inadvisable. * Due to Spiza’s involvement with the STG, Aphin’s Place also quietly operates as a base of operations for covert activity. As such, nobody aside from the staff and those STG agents authorized by Spiza’s handlers are allowed into “the back.” Additionally, in case of (extraordinarily unlikely) emergency, the bar is equipped for self-defense. Miscellaneous * ”Belligerent” races such as krogan alarm the staff, particularly if they arrive en masse. * There is no entry fee, though nonpaying customers will eventually be asked to leave. * Anyone can start a thread in Aphin’s Place. The only requirement is to be considerate of the established environment. PC employees may intervene if necessary with NPC staff, particularly if the aforementioned rules are not followed. Otherwise, have fun and drink up! Employees The following is a summary of PC and NPC employees of Aphin's that have been mentioned by name on the CDN forums. PCs are controlled by their players, but NPCs may be directed at will. If you are concerned about roleplaying an NPC, please consult one of the PCs listed below for direction. If you would like to add a PC or NPC to the club, inquire with either The_Sarcastic_Salarian or Chieftain Detticia on the forums before adding said character to the list on the Wiki. Player Characters (PCs) * Aphin Protretho, Founder * Emon Spiza, Owner, Bartender when present * Martello Hansa, Former Co-Owner, Bouncer (deceased) Non-Player Characters (NPCs) Played by Emon Spiza * Michelle (Bartender, Human) * Awl Vrin (Electronics/STG Handler, salarian) * Felipe (Bartender, Human) Played by Martello Hansa * Battis (Sniper’s Touch Folk Musician, turian) * Ahsaala (Sniper’s Touch Folk Musician, turian) Threads of Note The Opening: An introduction to CDN's primary drinking spot. New Additions to Aphin's Place!: New entertainment! A Wake For A Friend: CDN shows up in force for Elara T'Meyra's wake. Legal Matters: Aphin leaves the bar to Spiza and Martello. Reaper War Slideshow: Here we see (the wrecked) Aphin's Place in a role akin to CDN HQ during the late stages of the war. A number of regulars gather for Mekan's presentation. Project Farmhand is a go! Good News, Bad News: Aphin's Place was a casualty of the Cerberus attack... but, CDN, we can rebuild it! CDN is invited to decide a new theme for the bar. Also, Juhani suggests turian folk music should be a feature. We've Been Closed Long Enough: Rebuilding is under way. Post War Sports Metaphors and Subterfuge: Spiza receives a visit from Aphin's nephew. Oops: Spiza's nephew Rupo accidentally discovers the back room. Category:Locations Category:Misc Organizations Category:Citadel Space